Lost In The Dark
by Luckyme22
Summary: Zach and Cammie are stuck in a dark dark place together while they were on a mission to find a top murderer, Dean Lucas. Read as Zach and Cammie work together with love, rules and change clouding their vision of escaping this mad prison.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Chameleon, I'm coming for you, just give me a minute," Zach desperately said into his comms, as he tried to find Cammie. Sweat spread across his forehead and dripped down, as he sped through the Halloween trick or treaters towards Rhubarb Hotel. Rhubarb Hotel was the top murderer, Dean Lucas' headquarters where he tortured innocent civilians. Zach and Cammie were partners and their mission was to track down and capture Dean Lucas. However, Cammie had gotten too close to the Dean's headquarters and got into some kind of trap and Zach was coming to her rescue. How cliché.

"Hurry up Hunter! I figured that there's a timer in here, and it's running out. Fast. So, hurry up!" Cammie's voice exploded into the comms as she furiously tried to find a way out of this trap she was in. She was in a cell type box which fell out of nowhere as she tried to get near one of the unlocked windows. She could hear a ticking which she assumed was time running out and there seemed to be no lock or hatch for her to hack. Still, hopelessly, she grabbed the cell walls and shook them fiercely. Sighing, Cammie stopped and leaned her forehead against the same wall as she caught her breath. Oh god, Zach was going to kill her.

Zach was nearing his destination, and stealthily crept towards the back where he climbed over a fence and saw Cammie in her box, leaning against one of the walls. Smirking, he casually but silently walked over to her, but she didn't notice until Zach spoke.

"Naughty, naughty girl! What kind of 'accomplished' spy is you to get trapped in such an amateur trap," Cammie glared at him heatedly.

"Oh, shut up! Just get me out of here, will you?" Still smirking, Zach decided to tease her just a bit more.

Emerald eyes sparkling, Zach leant forward and whispered, "What about the magic words, Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie tried her absolute best not to smile at the nickname when she saw something disastrous behind Zach, her face quickly morphed into shock and worriedness. Silently she tried to signal to Zach to run away as one of Dean Lucas' followers were trying to get to Zach but hadn't noticed her yet. What a dumb idiot! But Zach didn't get Cammie's message.

"You okay there? I mean I know I'm so incredibly hot but-" Zach's sentence got cut off as he captured by a net. A FRICKING NET! And he was teasing me! Cammie looked on curiously as she realized Zach wasn't even fighting back. There no way in Hell that he would give up so easily. I mean this IS the arrogant brat we're talking. But then Cammie noticed the Napotine patch placed right above Zach's left eyebrow and concluded that he was obviously unconscious.

Zach's still body stared at Cammie as he hung over the shoulder of that supporter of Dean Lucas. Who still hadn't noticed Cammie. What an unobservant bastard! Even though she was a skilled spy, she completely missed the fact that she was moving. Wait what! Cammie looked down and realized her cell was moving. Alarm bells rang in her head as she turned around to see another Dean Lucas follower dragging her into a pitch-black room. She was then dropped off onto the stone-cold ground. Cammie shivered as she looked around to see a dark figure lying on the ground.

Noiselessly, Cammie crept over to the figure and realized it was Zach. Cammie tried to furiously shake him awake when finally he woke up from his deep 'beauty' sleep.

Zach blinked a few times before fully comprehending what had just happened. Cammie watched as it fully dawned on his face, "Ugh… What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you warn me before?" Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Um hello? I did but you had just go on about how you are just so damn handsome. It's not my fault you can't understand my very clear hand signals-" Cammie was just about to continue her rant when she realized Zach was smirking at her, she huffed, "What!"

Still smirking that damn smirk, Zach answered, "You think I'm handsome, Gallagher Girl?" Rolling her eyes and blushing only slightly, she retorted back.

"No way would I, but you said that," Cammie also scoffed but still, Zach's deep emerald eyes twinkled as he got up and leant forward towards Cammie so that their noses almost touched.

"Nah, I don't think so, I recall saying that I'm so incredibility hot, never saying anything about handsome," Zach leant even further so that his and Cammie's noses were now touching, "So, do you still think that I'm so damn handsome?" Cammie gulped at the close proximity and glanced at Zach's eyes which were daring her. She then gazed down at the lips that she had missed for the past few days. Finally, she made her decision and pressed her lips against his soft lips and immediately felt Zach responding back as if he expected it. In hindsight, he probably did.

Missing this feeling, Zach poured all of his feelings and emotions into this passionate kiss they shared. Cammie thought she could never leave this intense sensation which got her heart racing every single time. But she, unfortunately, needed oxygen, so she broke apart from the kiss and stared into Zach's vivid eyes. They both leant their foreheads against each other's as they caught their breath. Suddenly Cammie felt strong arms pull her closer into Zach's lap. Zach buried his face into Cammie's warm neck, whilst placing kisses all over this expanse of creamy pale skin.

"I missed you so much," Zach mumbled. Cammie smiled and giggled as Zach bit lightly. Cammie sighed.

"I missed you too, baby" Cammie whispered. Sighing, she thought about how long she and Zach would have to keep this fake façade up. Zach and Cammie were in an amazing relationship and were also partners in their job, but the Director of the CIA had made a stupid rule where partners could not be in a relationship because it would be a distraction. And because they were one of the teams who could accomplish nearly every mission they had, and the CIA could not afford to lose them, this forced them to break up sadly. So, Zach and Cammie decided to stage a false fight and break up. This way, the people at work would think that they were broken up when really, they were in a secretive and hidden relationship.

This caused both Cammie and Zach to lie to their loved ones, so they could meet with each other because only Zach and Cammie knew about this. Zach and Cammie used to live with each other in a flat but now Zach has moved out. But still, at night, where no one would see, they would hold each other close in the safe haven of Cammie's bed or Zach's bed. They had to be careful about expressing their love to each other as anyone could be around.

"So…" Zach said as he brought his face back up to meet Cammie's, "You still think I'm so damn handsome?" His irresistible smirk coming into place on his face. Cammie rolled her eyes and cupped his smooth face with her delicate hands.

"I think you're the most handsome boy in the world," Zach pouted and buffed his chest causing Cammie to laugh uncontrollably.

"Boy? I am no boy. I am a MAN," Zach said over Cammie's laughs before joining into with her. But both of them stopped suddenly as they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. Cammie detangled herself from Zach as they both got ready for anything. The footsteps got closer and closer and they got readier and readier.

The bulky door opened up with a loud sound, and one of Dean Lucas' supporters came in.

"Eat this, you peasants," the supporter said as he tossed a packet of bread and a bottle of water, "Our master will come to you soon," and before he left, he smirked a smirk which looked so wrong on him.

Zach and Cammie shared a look which meant 'we're in trouble and we need to find a way out ASAP'.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CARTER**

 **WARNING(S): implications of rape, and mentions of violence**

"So if we were to distract that oaf and somehow get through that door…" Cammie said, as she and Zach were formulating an escape route for them to take. They had just finished 'dinner' if you could even call it that and Zach looked as if he was going to sleep any minute. Which seems likely considering Cammie's droning on, "Then we could easily get out of this hellhole, and then capture Dean Lucas with a-" Zach interrupted before Cammie could get too excited.

"Calm down, Gallagher Girl, I think it's just better if we observe before attacking and-" This time, Cammie interrupted.

"OBSERVE! What do you mean, 'observe', so we sit back like lazy butts instead of being highly skilled spies-" Again interrupted by Zach. God, there's a lot of interruptions today.

"Oh, for god's sake, would you just calm down for one bloody second?" Cammie fumed but didn't open her mouth, Zach took this as a sign to continue, "If we just went into action, we would have no clue what the hell we are facing but if we observe we can see what daily routine is like and how they work. And then we can attack," Zach said gently to the grumpy but so damn gorgeous girl in front of him.

"Fine then," Cammie huffed as she didn't look at Zach but turned to face the dark brick wall. Zach sighed and knew that Cammie would be stubborn as hell, but he went over and hugged his beloved girl from behind.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl, you know I know that you're not mad at me," Zach squeezed her and kissed her hair, "So what's wrong? You know you can tell me," Cammie felt the stress slowly leave her body as Zach's kind words float around her.

"It's just that we are one of the highest-ranking spies in the CIA, yet we got stuck in such an amateur and pathetic trap," As Cammie took a deep breath, Zach's hands started rubbing her tummy soothingly, "We should be able to get out of here, there's a door right there, yet we're not even trying," Cammie turned around in Zach's arms and faced him. Zach sighed and cupped Cammie's face with his hands..

"Do YOU really want to get out of here? Get out of this place where they don't keep us apart? Where they don't give a damn about us, where we can be just ourselves," Zach softly said whilst looking into Cammie's sky-blue eyes. Cammie stared right back and whispered, "No," and they both leant in and were just about to kiss when they heard some unfamiliar footsteps coming towards them. They got up into a ready position as they awaited the person. Or people.

The massive iron door that trapped Cammie and Zach opened loudly. Behind it were two big men who looked like they were going to bash in Cammie's and Zach's heads any minute. In between them was a woman. The most gorgeous woman out there. She looked like a supermodel, she was more beautiful than Macey who won more than thousand pageant and modelling awards. She wore _ that she looked absolutely incredible in. Cammie knew she would look like a third grader in a onezi if she even tried to wear that, Cammie couldn't be more jealous. This woman walked forward towards Zach, her high heels clicking against the concrete floor. Zach didn't even flinch as this woman's face came so close to his that they could kiss. This woman looked at Zach up and down, before an elegant but evil smile came upon her face.

"I'll take him first," As soon she uttered those words, Zach punched her in her stomach. She let a small gasp before falling backwards gracefully. Cammie laughed before helping Zach take down the two big goons. Punches were thrown, and mighty kicks were kicked but, still, it was the two big goons that took Cammie and Zach down. The room turned silent as the two goons held both Zach and Cammie up against the cold wall by their necks.

The woman stood up from her fall and cleared her throat. Prettily.

"Try all you can but trust me, when I say you will never be able to take us down," she sneered. She bent her finger at the goon that held Zach up who then dragged Zach and followed the woman out.

This left Cammie terribly alone with the guard holding her up. As she looked in her emotionless eyes, the goon slowly lowered her to the ground while still holding her firmly. Before only one of the goon's hands were used to hold her up so he then brought over his other hand to trail up her body.

Cammie felt more than disgusted but disguised it before launching into full attack mode where she and the goon fought recklessly. Blood trickled from both of their faces, sweat dripped various places but still they went until finally, the goon threw Cammie forcefully against the cold concrete wall. He then went to turn his back and went to lock the door but then looked at Cammie.

"Too bad, you're a pretty girl, I reckon we could've had some fun," he spat then locking the door, leaving Cammie all alone, practically seething with anger and disgust. Then she crumpled down against the wall as she ran her hands over her face and hair as she wondered where the hell Zach is and how in hell could they get out?


End file.
